the_flash_quick_elementfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flash
'The Flash '''is the main protagonist of ''The Flash: Quick Element. ''He is the fastest man alive and the protector of Central City, fighting against crime using his super-speed and a dedicated sense of heroism. Biography Personality Flash is a remarkably intelligent and determined individual, being determined to keep his identity a secret from others and had a great desire to gain friends he can relate to. However, despite his incredible powers and happy personality, Flash initially remained insecure and unsure of himself. In addition, Flash had a perchant for drifting around and is plagued by multiple social disorders. He also developed a stronger sense of confidence. Despite his tragic childhood, Flash is quite laid-back, witty, bubbly, somewhat childish and humorous, however can be extremely serious on occasion. He had a strong sense of justice and is also socially awkward, as he sometimes gets nervous and babbles. Due to his accelerated experience, Flash has developed an impatient temperment, with him notably voicing a dislike for brunch as a result. Powers and Abilities *'Speed Force Conduit: 'Flash has a metahuman connection to the Speed Force, an extra-dimensional energy field, granting him many speed-based abilities. **'Super Speed: 'Flash is capable of moving at tremendous hypersonic speeds, an ability so powerful that his movements are invisible to the naked eye. Flash notably ran away from a fridge, knocked out a mugger and ran back to the fridge, and drew on a man's face without him even noticing. Flesh can easily dodge bullets and projectiles and the intensity of his speed allows Flash to deliver superhumanly strong blows via his incredible momentum, as well as to run upon vertical surfaces, across the surface of water, through solid matter, into other places of frequency and even through time. ***'Accelerated Metabolic Healing Factor: 'Flash's speed extends to him on a microscopic level, and thus, his metabolism is far faster than that of a normal human, allowing him to heal and regenerate from any bone or flesh injuries without lingering side-effects within a short timeframe, with him even able to recuperate from injuries that are highly crippling. Hence, Flash required only a matter of minutes to heal from getting shot in the leg. However, because of his body's ability function at an accelerated speed, he burns calories at an accelerated rate, keeping his body slim and fit. Due to this, Flash needs to take intake a superhumanly high amount of calories in order to function normally. ***'Super Reflexes: 'Flash's speed extends to his reflexes as well, even if he is not moving at super speed, as he managed to easily dodge projectiles. While in this state, he was shown to still be able to outpace not only moving objects, but the speed of other forces, such as gravity, allowing him to move faster than an object can be affected by gravity and begin falling. His reflexes are faster than normal people can even perceive. ***'Super Momentum: 'Flash, due to his great speed, generates superhuman levels of momentum, and while this does not enhance his strength, it does greatly increase the force behind his attacks, making them equivalent to those of significantly greater strength. Hence, Flash was able to easily mow down an entire group of enemies by colliding with them at immense speed, effortlessly take down a human opponent in the same swift manner and can even send humans flying with a single push. The force, however, is not sufficient enough to injure people of tremendous durability, but it may momentarily stun them. ***'Momentum Negation: 'Flash has the ability to come to a full stop despite the extreme momentum of his motion. This allows him to further the illusion of having not moved at all if he travels at super speed and then returns to the exact location he started at before anyone can perceive it. ***'Super Stamina: 'Flash possesses immense superhuman stamina, which allows him to withstand the stress of moving at high speeds for extended periods of time without growing tired or weak. ***'Super Agility: 'Flash possesses the agility, dexterity and stability to effortlessly navigate while moving at superhuman speed, which allows him to easily manuever in combative circumstances and easily avoid projectile fire. ***'Vibration: 'Flash, by fluctuating parts of his body at the right frequency, can disrupt the molecular stability of certain objects and materials, such as glass. ****'Intangibility: 'Flash, due to his incredible speed, when vibrating any part of his body, can thereby phase himself through solid objects. ***'Inter-Frequency Travel: 'Flash's incredible speed enables him to travel into other planes of frequency, where other realities are located. ***'Time Travel: 'Flash can run fast enough to break open holes in the fabric of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel back in time and re-visit past events, which is the most powerful aspect of his speed. However, Flash isn't always accurate with this technique. **'Electrokinesis: 'Flash, when moving at incredible speeds, can generate bolts of blue Speed Force lightning which trail behind him when he runs, and can cause electronic technology nearby to short-circuit, overload or even burst into sparks. Flash can also harness this lightning as projectiles to varying effects, as he's capable of utilizing incredibly powerful bolts. *'Peak Human Condition: 'Flash is in top physical condiiton from usage of his powers. *'Gifted Intelligence: 'Flash is exceptionally intelligent, capable of making his Flash suit and demonstrates sophisticated craftsmanship. He is also highly skilled in forensic science, cooking, playing viola, dancing, art, singing and is also an expert tactician and strategist. *'Expert Combatant: 'While never trained in combat, Flash's powers, combined with his intellect, make him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. He has continued improving his combat skills, becoming a highly proficient hand-to-hand combatant in his own right. *'Skilled Marksman: 'Flash has proven to be adept with guns, though he does not use them as he is against killing. *'Indomitable Will: 'Flash is known for his incredible willpower. *'Multillinguaism: 'Apart from his native English, Flash is fluent in sign language as well as capable of fluently speaking Russian, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, Latin and Spanish. Equipment *'Flash Suit: 'Flash wears a protective scarlet suit with high tensile wires holding the pieces together and has a golden lightning bolt desgn on the chest. It is composed of specific materials including silicone-based quartz component in order to avoid the suit burning up from the immense air friction encountered when Flash runs, as well as being overall resistant to extreme temperatures. *'Voice Filter: 'A advanced voice filter used to disguise his voice. Weaknesses *'Cold Temperatures: 'Because speed is produced by a buildup in heat in the target's atoms, Flash is vulnerable to extreme cold temperatures. Under these conditions, Flash's speed is greatly reduced and direct exposure to such cold will temporarily stunt his healing capabilities. However, since learning to regulate his body temperature with a buildup of energy, he has a much higher resilience to cold. *'Force Fields: 'Flash has great difficulty phasing through force fields. *'Hyber-Metabolism: 'While moving at accelerated speeds, Flash burns calories faster than a normal human. While breaking down food far more efficiently, it requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing out from low blood glucose. Also, he is unaffected by sedatives as he burns through them too quickly to have any affect. He can also not experience a buzz as even 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated him for a few seconds. After naturally increasing his connection to the Speed Force, his performance noticeably increased, requiring much less nourishment in-between his meta exploits. *'Kinetic Energy Absorption: 'Because Flash's abilities are derived from movement, the removal of the kinetic energy he builds up will leave him in a state of temporary paralysis. However, if he can build back up enough kinetic energy within himself, the effect can be negated instantly. *'Power-Dampering Tech: 'Initially, Flash's powers can be weakened, even neutralized, by specifically designed tech that affects his resonance field. *'Antimatter: 'Contact with antimatter can leave Flash with a lasting scar. *'Time Alterations: '''While Flash's speed can break through the temporaral barrier, it is not without drawbacks. In addition to potentially causing unforseeable, damaging changes to the timeline, such reckless actions can alert the Time Wraiths. These temporaral guardians became instinctively drawn to the careless speedster, driven to capture him and draw the person into the Speed Force. Also, using powers in a timeline where he didn't actually acquire them will gradually deplete them and make him lose his memories of the timeline where he gained his powers. Appearance Relationships Quotes *"Dude, the bad guys went down and nobody got hurt. You know what I call that? A really good day." *"I'm gonna paint my logo on it!" *"No honor among thieves, eh?" *"It's actually the worst job you can get in a crime lab." *"Wow...that's super annoying." *"Too bad I wasn't fast enough to catch them in the first place." *"Time for a detour." *"I shoulda done this sooner." *"Catch me if you can!" *"Eat my dust!" *"I'm that fast." *"Too fast for ya?" *"You can still quit, you know." *"You won't know what hit you!" *"Well, that wasn't so hard!" *"You're gonna need backup!" *"Try to keep up!" *"Did you let someone give you that haircut?" *"Let's end this quick." *"Can't fight what you can't catch." *"You need a break?" *"I'm faster than light." *"Big mistake coming here!" *"I'm just warming up." *"That's what slow people say." *"But I'm all warmed up!" *"Save your breath, you'll need it." *"Guess we both let each other down." *"Dunno how many reunions I can take." *"Allow me to prove you wrong." *"Better slow it down." *"Doesn't matter if you can't hit me." *"Good thing I got a wicked fast metabolism." *"Guess I should've expected an apology." *"Hitting me won't be easy." *"Hope you got your wallet." *"I can't let you give up on yourself." *"I pick up when duty calls." *"I run towards danger, not from it." *"I see what you did there." *"I'm the fastest man alive." *"It's never too late." *"Just another thing I'm faster than." *"Just stating the facts." *"Let it go." *"My feet are faster than your brain." *"Only seems fair to warn you." *"Ran right into that one, didn't I?" *"Ready whenever you are." *"You gotta commit to being a hero." *"You don't believe people can change?" *"You're blind if you can't see the difference." *"You've gotta lighten' up a little." *"Guess I'll be late for work...again." *"Good minions are hard to find." *"Doesn't mean I won't try." *"Can't run from a fight, can I?" *"I'm back. And this time it's on my terms." *"I'm fast enough to knock you out." *"Yeah...it's kinda my thing." *"Losing momentum?" *"You are going back to Iron Heights." *"Can we hurry this up?" *"Need a time out?" *"You keep falling behind." *"We're running in circles here." *"Eat my Speed Force!" *"At least I'll die a hero." *"Fast, but not the fastest." *"Then you have the right to remain silent." *"Definitely not how the Speed Force works." *"That thought you said you had...that I might not be able to stop him on my own? Put out of your head." *"Through the years, being able to think at the speed of sound has taught me a lot of patience." *"Holy crap." *"Pain. It's the oddest thing when you're able to live between the ticks of a second." *"The Flash isn't just me. It isn't about Barry Allen. Or even Wally West or Jay Garrick anymore. It's a symbol. An image for Keystone that helps these people fight to do something better. I'm proud to be part of this. And I always have been." *"It's kind of an internal clock with us. When we run, we just know how fast we're going." *"I can do it in less than a millisecond." *"I used to this all the time. Moving so fast, changing clothes and being in two places at once. An old secret identity trick for us speedsters." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Alive